


Apple Picking

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot and Leo go apple picking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> (originally written in 2013 for a friend)  
> written from the following prompt-
> 
> Imagine your OTP going apple picking together, coming home exhausted, and falling into bed for a nap before making pie later. Optional: Person A sitting on Person B’s shoulders to reach an apple.

“How many apples do we need, Elliot?”

“Enough for the pie.”

Leo shrugged as they walked through the orchard. “Only enough for one pie then.”

That was returned with a sharp glare from Elliot. “Well I don’t know, okay?! Just start picking apples!”

“Heh.” Leo chuckled before stopping at a tree. “Okay then. Let’s start here.”

Elliot gave the paper bag to the noirette and hopped up onto a branch of a tree. Leo stood here and watched the other climb the tree. He always knew Elliot was more athletic and flexible than he was. Surely if Leo tried to climb this tree he would fall and break a limb. Though he did put this concern towards Elliot too.

“Don’t fall.” He called up to him.

Another glare was shot down. “Shut up. I’m not going to fall.”

After picking a few apples, the Nightray climbed back down and put them in the paper bag.

“Your turn, Leo.” He said.

“Are you insane? I’m not fit for climbing.”

“Stop being a baby about it.”

This earned a light punch from Leo. Elliot growled before he looked over at some apples on another branch. It looked a little too high for him to reach by himself, and there really wasn’t any good branches for him to stand on.

And then he looked back over at Leo…

“Eh? What?”

A grin came across Elliot’s face.

 

* * *

 

“Elliot this is stupid.”

“Shut up and stay still.”

Elliot reached up for the apple, grabbing it easily now. He did feel a little bad about Leo being below, his poor shoulders being stressed. He wondered how Leo was holding up.

“Elliot, please hurry up.” The noirette breathed out. “It is getting hard to support your weight.”

“Just a few more apples.”

“H-hurry…”

Elliot gritted his teeth. The Baskerville clearly couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hang in there, Leo.”

“Hah… Elliot, I’m-”

The noirette’s legs buckled just as the Nightray grabbed another apple. He collapsed, taking Elliot with him.

“Waah!”

“Ow!”

 

* * *

 

Later at home, Elliot dragged all the apples in, placing them on the kitchen counter. Leo came trudging in behind him, looking completely exhausted.

“Okay. Now that we got your apples, do you want to make your pie?” Leo asked, leaning in the doorframe.

Elliot looked back at his friend, noticing how worn out he was. He couldn’t let Leo push himself even more, and he too did feel tired.

“The pie can wait.” He walked over to Leo. “You don’t look like you can stand another second.”

“I’m fine, Elliot.” The Baskerville tried to assure Elliot.

There was no fooling him though. “No way, you need to get to bed before you end up passing out.”

“No, no. We can go ahead and start.”

“Wait. I’m feeling worn out too, so I’ll join you.”

Leo stared at the Nightray for a second. “Oh? What’s this now~”

Elliot scowled at him. “Come on, let’s rest.”

He sighed and followed the heir to their room. He supposed he could use a good rest before they started cooking. It would be okay.

After they got nice and comfortable in bed, Leo curled up against his friend, resting his head against his chest. Elliot blushed slightly but put an arm around the other in return. This was actually very nice. Leo enjoyed being wrapped in this embrace actually, it was very comforting and warm.

“Mm. Elly~”

That was the last thing he whispered before falling asleep.

Later on, after being well rested, both of them got up and started cooking their pie. Of course, there was a lot of work involved with it, but they worked hard on it. Leo even tied his hair up so there would be less trouble.

The pie turned out to be very delicious when they ate it later that evening.


End file.
